I Wanna Be Yours
by Metalixa
Summary: Tras volver de su aturdo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, Hermione se encontrara con la persona menos indicada, pero al mismo tiempo descubrirá que tal ves... siempre estuvo ahí. "Los secretos que guardo en mi corazón Son más difíciles de ocultar de lo que pensé " OOC / Fs/ M.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Posiblemente OOC./ FS /clasificación M / 10,000 palabras_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I Wanna Be Yours...**_

 _(Rojo)_

* * *

—Y… así finalizó mi primer día en el Ministerio de Magia, ¿puedes creerlo?— concluyó Hermione

Acababa de contar todo lo sucedido en su área asignada. Tras la burocracia con su papeleo de _Hogwarts_ , ahora era perteneciente al _Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas._

—No entiendo— señaló Ginny con una expresión confundida, sosteniendo su cerveza de fuego entre las manos —Después de todo lo que obtuviste… según tú, ¿Cuál es la peor parte?— inquirió nuevamente, no encontraba algún error o incomodidad en todo ese relato.

Porque al finalizar el día, había llegado a " _Zauco_ " un bar que se encontraba a unas calles del _Ministerio de Magia._ Ese lugar se estaba volviendo como parte de una nueva rutina que se construía para ambas. Aunque a la pelirroja le costara en llegar, todo gracias a ser aceptada en uno de los equipos importantes de Quidditch.

Ahora se encontraban sentadas en unos bancos frente a la barra. Hermione traía su atuendo formal; una blusa blanca junto con una falda tipo lápiz color rojo oscuro. Como ya había terminado su jornada, se soltó su cabello castaño de bucles. Ginny por el contrario, vestía su ropa informal; una playera ligera y unos jeans que hacían juego.

—Que la supuesta primer Ministra… es una verdadera imbécil— señaló la castaña frunciendo ligeramente el ceño de solo recordar esos momentos en los que esos mismos subordinados de aquella Ministra, alegaban por todas partes —Las leyes que admite son… basura— concluyó. Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza de fuego para pasarse ese mal sabor, porque el solo decir _"La Ministra"_ le provocaba cierta amargura en el estómago que llegaba hasta su boca.

—Que mal por ti. Mi entrenador se la pasa todo el día rascándose la panza desde las gradas y haciendo comentarios misóginos— comentó con sarcasmo, mirando a su amiga como dejaba su cerveza sobre la barra —Es una pena que él pertenezca al equipo de _"Holyheads Harpies_ "— hizo una mueca desinteresada acercando su cerveza de fuego a los labios

En ese momento parecía como si compitieran sobre quien se llevaría el primer lugar de " _Peor jefe hasta el momento",_ por ahora parecía que la pelirroja llevaba más ventaja

—Entonces… — suspiró Hermione —Me ganas— reconoció con frustración

—Al menos puedo ver que el entrenador en realidad sí es un idiota— aseguró Ginny con falsa presunción. Pero tenía razón, al menos podía afirmar algo que había visto y le constaba por el todo, pero ¿ella? —Si quiera…tú ¿Has visto a la primer Ministra? Para que asegures que en verdad es una imbécil— entrecerró sus ojos expectantes

—Ahora que lo dices… No— confesó recordando de nuevo su día laboral —Siempre está en su despacho y en reuniones la mayor parte del tiempo— aseguró rodando sus ojos fastidiada. Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, sobre la barra — Probablemente sea una señora vieja amargada— supuso idealizando esa imagen que desconocía

—Es posible…— apoyó la idea —Así como lo describes puede ser lo más cercano— soltó una risa ligera para animarla un poco. Le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza porque al día siguiente tenía que reportarse para su entrenamiento a primera hora. Para su fortuna compartía piso con su mejor amiga, aquella castaña que se estaba quejando apenas lunes.

—Me retiro, tengo entrenamiento mañana— anunció bajando de su lugar apoyándose de la barra —¿No vienes?— inquirió al notar que no se había movido de su lugar

Hermione seguía con la imagen indigna sobre lo que le esperaría del _Ministerio de Magia,_ y que tal vez en algún momento tenía que tratar con esa persona que no le agradaba para nada y sobre todo era su máxima jefa. Para cuando escuchó a Ginny, salió de sus pensamientos con una pesadez interna

—Me quedaré un rato más— respondió con sinceridad, quizá quería estar unos minutos sola para procesar

—Bueno. Nos vemos en la casa—

De cierta forma, su amiga sabía lo que quería decir esa respuesta, simplemente no dijo una palabra más y se marchó del establecimiento.

Al poco tiempo. Hermione permaneció en su lugar en la barra, con la música de fondo por _Arctic Monkeys_ diciéndole _«Quizá solo quiero ser tuyo_ _..._ » que se escuchaba débilmente, seguido de varios murmureos de los pocos clientes enfrascados en sus platicas. Ella admiraba el lugar porque tenía tintes rústicos y un cierto toque de encanto _muggle._ Cada vez se adaptaba más al lugar.

De pronto, el barman con una expresión dura, le deslizó un vaso de cristal ancho con un whisky en las rocas. Señalando que esa sería su próxima bebida al finalizar su cerveza de fuego. Ella vio ese vaso con desconcierto, no creía haber pedido algo más anteriormente. Así que lo detuvo antes que se fuera al otro extremo de la barra

—Oye... Yo no pedí eso— alegó incorporándose mirando la bebida y después a él

—Te lo invitan—

—¿Qué?— musito con asombro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño —¿Quién? —

El barman no le respondió, soltó una risa ligera entre su barba abultada sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco entre sus brazos tatuados. Obviamente no pensaba en revelar la identidad del remitente, y solamente se alejó dejándola con duda.

La indignación se quiso apoderase de ella por ese tipo de actitud, dejándola con la pregunta al aire. Una de las cosas que odiaba por cierto.

—Yo…—

Ante esa respuesta. Sintió un hueco en el pecho, tal vez un saltó en el corazón al reconocer ese tono de voz gruesa y rasposa, llena de arrogancia con tintes presumibles. No pudo disimular algo de sorpresa al momento de hacerse presente a su lado, justo en el mismo lugar donde momentos atrás se había situado Ginny.

—Mejor lo hubieras invitado de manera anónima— mencionó desapartando su mirada de aquella, reponiendo un perfil indiferente.

Aquella... chica de cabellera negra y larga, ligeramente alborotada que caía en cascada sobre una chaqueta biker clásica, cubriendo su playera gris desgastada que decía _Slytherin Quidditch Team._ Y unos jeans grises ajustados que sobresalían sus muslos delicadamente. Al escuchar esa sugerencia, ladeó su cabeza sin quitarle sus ojos verdes de encima

—Si hubiera hecho eso… ¿De quién hubieras sospechado? — inquirió

—De quien sea, menos de ti— contestó cruzando sus brazos encima de la barra, escuchándose desinteresada todavía —Tú no regalas bebidas sin intereses ¿o sí? —supuso

—Pues… depende quien sea la persona— señaló con cierto cinismo junto una sonrisa ligera. Uno de esos detalles que no podía dejar. Observó la blusa de la castaña con determinación, porque aparte de ese escote, le llamó la atención ese escudo dorado con una gran _M_.—¿Cómo te fue en tu… día en el Ministerio?—

—¿Te interesa?— respondió a la defensiva. Aunque en sus adentros, jamás espero que ella le preguntara sobre su vida laboral que apenas iniciaba

—Por supuesto. El hecho que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos mejor en _Hogwarts_ … no significa que no podamos empezar ahora— expuso con sinceridad suya, recargándose en la barra.

—Pero mira que ocurrencia la tuya— reaccionó sarcástica, finalmente mirándola a un costado suyo —Esperar siete años para poder congeniar conmigo— frunció ligeramente el ceño —¿Qué quieres Parkinson? — inquirió con cierto desgane

—Corrección. No son siete, son nueve con este. Y lo que quiero es…— suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, mordiendo su labio inferior buscando la forma exacta de expresarse —Acercarme. Puede que ser que empecemos de cero… a menos que tú… quieras— propuso alzando sus cejas expectante. Después de la hizo una seña al barman para que se acercara

—Mejor dime de una vez que todo esto es una broma— alegó incrédula rodando sus ojos —Y que solo tratabas de alimentar tu ego de _ex-Slytherin_ — señaló haciendo énfasis en notar fugazmente su playera.

—No me crees ¿eh?…— murmuró, para después sonreír al barman por su atención al momento de servirle un whisky en las rocas idéntico al de Hermione. —Lo entiendo. Por eso… pienso que podemos intentarlo. Igual… puede que… tengamos algo… en común— aseguró con una sonrisa de lado que mejor la definía.

Aquella no pretendía prestarle atención, pero ese « _puede que_ _tengamos algo en común_ » le provocó soltar una risa ligera porque en realidad eso era imposible, muy irreal que esa expectativa llegaran a tener ellas dos. Sobre todo por conocer en parte su historial en el castillo, no era fácil cambiarle de perspectiva.

—Si claro. Tú y yo " _algo en común_ "— respondió sarcástica

—Es posible— respondió seriamente, sujetando el vaso de cristal para darle un suave sorbo en sus labios sin dejar de mirarla como al inicio —Todo puede ser… ¿ No quieres intentarlo? — retó evadiendo su sarcasmo

Aunque le pareciera extraño en ese momento, Hermione reconoció poco a poco que tenía curiosidad ante la pequeña insistencia, acompañada de esa mirada verde como si estuviera esperando algo de su parte. Difícilmente descubría que aquella serpiente hablaba enserio. No le importó que minutos después guardara silencio mientras seguía disfrutando de su cerveza de fuego, la miró con determinación frunciendo sus labios bajando poco a poco la defensa.

A demás reflejaba cierto interés pero… ¿en qué?, eso parecía que tenía que averiguarlo.

—Si acepto… hipotéticamente… ¿Qué obtengo a cambio?— supuso de inmediato al romper ese silencio.

Por su parte, Pansy al escucharla, frunció sus labios omitiendo una sonrisa. No estaba segura totalmente en que ella aceptaría, esperaba más un rechazo como tanto aseguraba en sus adentros. Hace unos segundos pensaba en irse de ahí con un rotundo _«_ _No me interesas, así que vete..._ » por parte de esa castaña. Pero ahora… obtuvo una respuesta gratificante

—Pues… aceptar lo que venga después— respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Hipotéticamente… claro está— soltó una sonrisa de lado

Hermione soltó una risa ligera por ese gesto con respuestas hipotéticas. Nunca había visto o escuchado algo parecido de ella. Realmente nunca la conoció lo suficiente, es más nunca la volvió a ver después de la graduación. Supuso que algo en su nueva actitud tenía ver el hecho los sucesos después de la guerra. A demás si Draco Malfoy había cambiado de parecer, era posiblemente que Pansy Parkinson también.

Todo era cuestión de averiguarlo hasta donde ella se lo permitiera.

¿Pero ella estaría dispuesta a intentarlo?

—Está bien Parkin…

—Pansy… para ti— corrigió enseguida, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida y después regalando suavemente una sonrisa. Sintiéndose como otra persona ante ella

—Pansy— aclaró Hermione, para después corresponderle el gesto.

Aceptó la bebida que hace momentos yacía intacta sobre la barra, sosteniéndola sobre sus manos dispuesta probar ese whisky que se enfriaba por los cubos de hielo en el cristal.

—Salud… — murmuró Pansy tocando delicadamente su vaso con el de ella.

Hermione le sonrió, acercando su vaso a sus labios empezando a disfrutar de la textura de ese whisky con un tono rojizo intenso.

Para ser una bebida costosa, valía mucho la pena. No raspaba gravemente, ni era muy fuerte, sino era delicado y suave. Se podía disfrutar ese sabor dulce como encendía poco a poco alrededor de la boca, recorría la garganta lentamente y llegaba al estomago

Un camino delicioso y cautivador.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione supuso enseguida que aquella bebida podía ser la favorita de Pansy

Intuición tal vez.

Dicen que cuando encuentras a alguien especial, puedes disfrutar tanto de los momentos que se vuelven únicos de por medio y al mismo tiempo se desliza entre los dedos a una velocidad impresionante. Por qué aquella botella de _Whisky_ se había terminado, a pesar de ser setecientos cincuenta mililitros. El barman tuvo que salir a conseguir otra al momento en que Pansy se lo ordenó soltándole los _Galeones_ suficientes.

Aquella todavía no debía terminarse junto con Hermione, la plática era interesante porque habían pasado por _«_ _Te acuerdas en Hogwarts…_ » hasta _«_ _Sabias que…_ » _._ Para ellas se volvió un punto y aparte de todo lo que habían vivido antes. El efecto del whisky ardía en sus lenguas cuando decían palabras que brotaban por si solas entre los labios.

Un claro ejemplo de la razón casi adormitada

—Ahora que… estoy contigo… Puedo confesar… ciertas cosas ¿sabes? — señaló Pansy recargándose un costado en la barra. Presintiendo ese borde de sinceridad con olor a whisky

—¿Cómo que cosas?— inquirió Hermione junto con una sonrisa ansiosa, curiosa. Dejando su bebida en la barra

—Yo…— suspiró soltando sus hombros, al mismo tiempo presintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Bajó la mirada al no poder sostenerla ante esa vista marrón.

—Ya dime. Quedamos en que… hablaríamos todo— insistió animándola, jalándola ligeramente del borde de su playera hacia ella. De verdad quería saber esa confesión. Debía ser algo importante al notar como se reprimió.

—Bueno. Yo… — suspiró de nuevo recobrando el valor, levantando la mirada dejando que le whisky hiciera lo suyo —Desde que te vi… — frunció sus labios soltándole una sonrisa —No puede… evitar no querer en acercarme a ti. Y… quiero…

—Besarte…— concluyó Hermione junto con una sonrisa ligera. Al escucharla podía descifrar a donde quería llegar. Y fue algo grato que a pesar de que estuviera posiblemente bajó los efectos de ese whisky, se animara en confesar algo de esa magnitud. Sintió una ternura al verla de esa posición, que se le encogió el corazón. Jamás presenció una persona que hiciera algo por ella de esa manera —Quieres besarme…—

Pansy en ese momento titubeó, frunciendo sus labios de nuevo. Un poco atónita en que ella lo adivinara.

—¿Cómo es que… — trató de explicarse con una sonrisa curiosa, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro —¿Me delaté sola? — murmuró

—Algo. Posiblemente— susurró sin quitar esa sonrisa. Acercando su dedo índice para colocarlo en ese mentón. Aun mirando ese verde intenso —Solo espero que… no sea una de tus bromas pesadas— añadió con un suspiro reflejando inseguridad

En un momento, apreció los labios refinados de ese verde. Después retiró la yema de su dedo de ese mentón terso que mostraba una sonrisa cálida. Dentro de ella, era lo mínimo que podía esperar de Pansy. Pero si descubriría que solo jugaba, le provocaría cierta incomodidad y se alejaría de ella enseguida. No toleraba que alguien jugara con sus sentimientos, odiaba ese tipo de personas.

Aquella solo la apreciaba mientras la escuchaba. Esas palabras _«Solo espero que no sea una de tus bromas pesadas »_ , entendió parte de esa inseguridad. Pero lo que no sabía esa castaña, era que esa confesión fue demasiado sincera, había brotado desde su pecho. Una verdad sincera y pura. Posiblemente contenida de años. Fue cobarde hace tiempo y ahora todo eso se quedó atrás porque… esta era su oportunidad.

Disfrutó esa caricia en su mentón, y se dejó llevar por lo que empujaba en su estómago subiendo nuevamente por su garganta hasta sus labios. Terminó el último sorbo de su vaso, poniéndolo en la barra seguido de un sonido seco.

—Bésame…— retó con seguridad, mirando ese marrón. Ladeó su cabeza para después mostrarle una sonrisa sincera

Al escuchar esa petición junto con esa seguridad que mostraba, Hermione pudo percibir que no era un juego o una broma. Si no todo lo contrario. Solamente dudó unos segundos en acercarse más a ella

—¿Qué? — susurró incorporándose mejor en su lugar

—No estoy jugando contigo. Necesito besarte. No puedo… seguir estando cerca de ti… sino lo intento siquiera— confesó sin cambiar de perfil

Esto provocó que la castaña desvaneciera ese gesto confundido. Dejó sus dudas a un lado para apreciarla cuando confesaba con toda seguridad. Con tanta sinceridad posible que, ni siquiera aquella rubia francesa fría le mostró en ningún momento en su relación fallida.

Dispuesta a recibir tal vez una bofetada o un beso como anhelaba ahí mismo, ese verde mostraba una verdad, una verdad que a pesar que venía acompañada de un whisky, era una verdad pura la final de cuentas. Una verdad que lo sentía en su pecho desbocado.

Ahora todo dependía de esa castaña si se encontraba dispuesta a intentarlo y arriesgarse a un " _después..._ ".

Hermione sentía como sus mejillas ardían lentamente ante ese verde intenso. Suspiró mostrando una sonrisa con gratitud ante esa verdad sincera, seria y directa. No dijo nada, simplemente dejó que todo naciera por sí solo. Como si esos impulsos crecientes se apoderaran del resto de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos jaló nuevamente el borde de esa playera para que la dueña invadiera lo que restaba de distancia.

Pansy se acercó a ese jaloneó ligeramente atrayente. No dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente buscaba esa marrón que al igual buscaba ese verde.

Dejándose llevar por esos impulsos que lo pedían a gritos ahogados.

El detonante de ese brote fue Hermione, cuando una de sus manos se posicionó en la nuca de Pansy. Cerraron sus ojos sintiendo como ambas respiraciones se percibían sobre sus labios, con una sensación ligera y cautivadora. Se respiraron de momento.

Posiblemente con escalofríos, huecos en la boca del estómago estallaron al instante en que los labios se tocaron. Ese beso finalmente naciente sin ninguna prisa, espontaneo por ambas partes.

Hermione se acercó más a ella, disfrutando de esa nueva textura húmeda, suave y cálida. Sin siquiera dudarlo, movió sus labios lentamente saboreando ligeramente el whisky de esos labios delicados. Pansy suspiró en sus adentros, siguiendo cada movimiento que se fundía con ellos, no quería pensar nada, solo en esa sensación increíblemente excitante que provenía de esos labios carnosos y suaves que dejaba que se moviera a su gusto. Mordió ligeramente el labio de la castaña y lo rosó con la punta de su lengua sin desapartarse

Aquella sonrió entre sus labios, gozando de esa caricia húmeda. Embistió suavemente de nuevo esos labios apretando su mano en la nuca que, se hundía en esa cabellera negra. Sus labios se adaptaban rápidamente a los movimientos de ese verde, al separarse un poco, deslizó la punta de su lengua tocando la de ella. Esos músculos sensibles y húmedos se acariciaron entre los labios, saboreándose mutuamente.

Pansy se separó un poco, dándole pequeñas embestidas en sus labios, pequeños besos para finalizar ese gran contacto labial que empezaba adorar más que nada. Hermione pasaba suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de ella, mirando ese verde intenso con anhelo

—Te eh…

—Besado— concluyó Pansy, con una sonrisa gratificante. Mordió su labio inferior con un gesto inseguro pero sin cobardía alguna —¿Quieres…

—Sí…- susurró Hermione, soltando una risa ligera con un hueco en su estómago, apretando sus manos en la playera de ella que, ahora no deseaba soltarse si quiera.

 _«_ _¿Quieres irte de aquí?..._ »

Esa iba ser la pregunta con deseo cargado y espontaneo, pero con todo el pecho ardiendo en el interior. Porque al instante que besó a esa castaña, algo le dijo que no quería dejarla ir, no quería que ese momento acabara, no quería ese final todavía. No podía ser solo un beso, sentía que podía ser algo más, y no solo físico. Un suspiro acogedor llegó cuando esa mujer de ojos marrones ya había respondido con ánimo sin terminar esa pregunta.

Ella aceptó. A aparte de que ese whisky la impulsó lo suficiente, descubrió que despertó algo dentro de sí, una atracción que solo se encendió al probar esos labios pertenecientes a ese verde. Y le encantó demasiado. Ese beso para ella se volvió diferente al resto. No le dio un nombre esa sensación que el embriaga el cuerpo, no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero ese impulso de no querer soltarla nacía poco a poco.

Quizá ese beso… no fue solo eso.

 _«_ _¿Quieres irte de aquí? —Sí—_ »

—¡Auch! _—_

Un quejido ahogado, escuchándose como un susurró. La cabeza de Pansy se golpeó en la orilla del respaldo del sofá ancho, debido a ser empujada por Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, quizá provenientes del whisky que había invadido su torrente sanguíneo.

Después de haber entrado sigilosamente y nada ruidosas en ese departamento que, por cierto se encontraba oscuras totalmente. A parte, la mala suerte de vivir con Ginny, las obligaban hacer el menos ruido posible, porque aquella sufría de sueño terriblemente ligero.

 _—_ Subamos— susurró incorporándose de ese sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la pequeña chimenea. A demás de apreciar como Hermione se sentaba en su regazo poniendo una de sus rodillas en su entrepierna —Porque…

—¡Shh! — exclamó poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella para silenciarla —¿quieres arruinarlo? — inquirió al mismo tiempo veía como ese verde fruncía ligeramente el ceño de confusión —No podemos subir por ahora— murmuró colocando su frente con la suya, deslizando sus manos en su nuca

—¿Segura?... Yo…— susurró tratando de ver ese marrón entre la oscuridad y el poco alumbramiento de la chimenea, sintiendo como su espalda de estremecía al sentir esas caricias por su nuca. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda baja de esa castaña para restar el poco espacio que había. Dejándose llevar por completo de aquellas manos tersas que apretaban su cabellera negra en puños —Lo que digas…— susurró rosando los labios de ella, al mismo tiempo comenzado a bajar sus manos poco a poco por esas piernas, delicadas y firmes que se apretaban alrededor de sus muslos, por debajo de su falda formal

Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, encontrándose de nuevo ante esos movimientos que la cautivaron al instante, disfrutando de esa textura húmeda mientras apretaba sus puños en esa cabellera negra. Restregándose más ese cuerpo, apretando esos pechos que sobresalían ligeramente de esa playera gris, al mismo tiempo respirando el débil aroma de su colonia a frambuesas. Sin perder ese tacto que se deslizaba por sus piernas acercándose más hacia sus muslos, sin perder ningún rincón en el trayecto que erizaba su piel. Pansy correspondía de esos labios carnosos, rosando delicadamente su lengua entre ellos para tocar la suya, soltó un gemido al estremecerse debido a que el cuerpo de esa castaña que tensaba debajo de sus prendas y apretaba sus pechos ante ese frote corporal.

Se separaron unos centímetros sin apartar sus frentes, percibiendo ambas respiraciones agitadas, aquella chica de ojos verdes metió sus manos por debajo del borde de la blusa de la castaña, acariciando esa piel tersa y que se erizaba al mismo tiempo ante ese contacto desconocido que era muy bien recibido. Subiendo lentamente esa prenda para descubrir más de ese cuerpo que se escondía por debajo. Hermione correspondió ante ella alzando sus brazos para poder despojarla por completo, dejándose solamente con su sujetador mostrando parte de sus senos redondos y delicados

—Joder… — suspiró Pansy al verla ante ella a unos centímetros de distancia. Era verdaderamente atrayente, casi hipnótico. Nunca había vista nada parecido —Eres… hermosa—

—Cállate…— respondió acercándose de nuevo para apropiarse de esos labios húmedos con sabor adictivo, aparte sin poder ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas por ese cumplido

—Lo siento…— susurró con una risa ligera al notar esa reacción en ella—No miento, eres realmente hermosa— musito entre sus labios dejando besarse de nuevo por esos labios embriagantes.

Aflojó sus brazos dejando como Hermione le quitaba la chaqueta, y después no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando esas mismas manos se metieron por debajo de su playera que, en segundos llegaron hasta sus pechos descubiertos, apretándolos despacio, disfrutando de esas palmas que chocaban con sus pezones pequeños erectos

—Tu… igual lo eres — suspiró la castaña entre sus labios, bajando enseguida hacia ese cuello entre sus cabellos negros. Besándolo suavemente, marcando ligeramente el trayecto de sus venas con la punta de su lengua. Apretó sus manos en los pechos de ella, para después acariciarlos y bajar para seguir explorando ese torso delicado y terso.

No sabía exactamente que le provocaba que brotara ese húmedo entre sus piernas, si la respiración agitada de Pansy o… tocar su cuerpo con toda su autorización. Sea lo que fuera, su excitación crecía cada vez más, sobre todo cuando las manos de ella se deslizaron por sus piernas hacia sus muslos, fue ahí donde deseo sentirla por completo. Así que agarró el borde la playera y comenzó subirla para quitársela y ver por fin esos pechos pequeños firmes, con esos pezones erectos. Adoró en ese momento que aquella chica de ojos verdes no usara ese obstáculo llamado sujetador

—No usas…— suspiró entre jadeos, tensándose al tener más contacto con esa piel morena descubierta. Sonrió junto con ella, para volver a besar ese cuello del que quería adueñarse una vez más. Lo mordió ligeramente deslizándose hasta una de sus clavículas perfectamente marcadas

—Solo estorba…— musito entre dientes apretando sus ojos disfrutando de esos labios delicados en su piel, provocando como esa humedad crecía por entre sus piernas, con pulsaciones rápidas que crecían en su pecho

Pasó sus manos por la espalda descubierta de Hermione, rasguñando suavemente, llegando hasta el broche del sujetador que, en un movimiento logró desprender y con poca ayuda de la dueña se lo quito rápidamente, arrojándolo detrás del sofá, añadiéndolo a ese pequeño montón de ropas esparcidas al rededor

 _—Ahh… Pans—_

No fue un jadeo, sino un gemido claramente desbordado. Las manos de ella apretaron esa espalda desnuda hacía su cuerpo, bajando por la espalda baja y el borde esa falda que restaba. Apretó ese borde de color rojo oscuro comenzando a desabrochar el cierre delgado oculto entre los pliegues textiles

Hermione se arqueó un poco más, sin separase de ella. Rápidamente sus manos subieron por esos pechos firmes, duros y erectos, los quería sentir de nuevo, quería apretarlos, acariciarlos y besarles hasta el cansancio, dándole libre autorización de desabrochar esa prenda que estorbaba ya lo suficiente entre sus piernas. Y así fue, se inclinó, empezó a besar esos pechos uno por uno, con un turno determinado de besos húmedos alrededor, moviendo ligeramente la punta de su lengua en esos pezones para descubrir delicadamente su sabor corporal, escuchando al mismo tiempo la respiración agitada de la dueña de ese cuerpo moreno

 _« Quiero…ser tuya…_ »

Los pequeños destellos de la chimenea reflejaban las fibras delicadas y gruesas de esa alfombra color rojo oscuro que cubría parte de la sala. También iluminaba alrededor de los bordes de esos cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban a unos pasos de esa misma chimenea. Podía escucharse con claridad como las brasas crujían y al mismo tiempo era el sonido de fondo de aquel encuentro carnal que, después de despojarse de todas las ropas esparcidas alrededor del mueble, rodaron en unos movimientos para invadir esa misma alfombra que, se veía mucho más placentera al parecer.

 _—Ahhh… Pans—_ soltó un gemido debido a esa sensación inconfundible que la gobernaba, sintiendo ese musculo húmedo y delicado que conquistaba entre sus muslos, delineando sus pliegues más sensibles. Hundiendo sus manos en esa cabellera negra que se esparcía entre su vientre y abdomen, apretando sus piernas en esos hombros torneados

Mientras que la mencionada en esos gemidos, apretaba sus manos en esos muslos suaves carnosos, abriéndolos por centímetros para tener más espacio en esa intimidad que se humedecía cada vez más cuando pasaba su lengua con movimientos circulares y delicados. Se dejaba llevar por su instinto ante esa cavidad única. Sin dejar ningún espacio recorrido, escuchando esos gemidos que la alentaban para adentrarse un poco más y buscando ese punto de placer que haría que su castaña se retorciera y el rasguñara la espalda hasta sangrar.

 _—!Ahhh!…. Joder… Sí….—_

Se escuchó más que las mismas brasas del sitio, porque en ese momento la castaña rasguñó la espalda morena, con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar que sus uñas pudieron haberle arrancado unos pedacitos de piel. Pero ahora eso no importaba porque se arqueó encima de esa alfombra, percibiendo como esa sensación de explosión llegaba por su vientre y se soltaba en esa intimidad humedecida ocupada entre los labios de aquella, apretó sus piernas, apretó sus ojos, apretó sus manos en esa espalda, soltó unos gemidos más fuertes que antes. Fueron esos putos segundos donde sintió como su cuerpo se desprendió por instante como si hubiera flotado de placer ahí mismo. Aflojó su cuerpo con latidos increíblemente fuertes en su pecho, y ese sudor corporal que nunca prestó atención. Suspiró de nuevo y soltó una sonrisa embriagante cuando sintió como los labios de Pansy besaban y mordían ligeramente su vientre y abdomen, subiendo por su torso, regalando besos húmedos cuando llegó a sus pechos, hasta por fin situarse por su cuello, dejando que sus piernas subieran lentamente por los muslos de ella, mientras la abrazaba por sus hombros entre esa cabellera negra que invadía su rostro

—Se mía…, solo mía—musito entre dientes aquella morena de ojos verdes, besando ese cuello humedecido, apretando sus manos en esas piernas que la sujetaban alrededor. Gozaba de ese tacto que lo sentía tan propio, tan suyo. Apretándose mas por encima de ella, con esos pechos perfectos que se oprimían a su torso y esos pezones que se endurecían por ese tacto. Se tensó ante los rasguños de la castaña. Escaparon varios gemidos cerca del oído de ella, empezó a moverse entre sus piernas, buscando ese contacto, rose intimó que la hacía perderse entre el olor de esos bucles, ese olor de almendras con miel.

Rasguñaba esa espalda morena de arriba abajo, notando como esos músculos se tensaban y se movían junto con esos movimientos de cintura que efectuaba su dueña. Cerraba sus ojos mientras escuchaba esos gemidos con esa respiración tan agitada como la suya, lo tenía en un oído entre sus bucles. Gimió con ella porque esos muslos la embestían con una precisión inimaginable, apretó débilmente sus piernas, no queriendo que se detuviera, aquel contacto era un plano totalmente diferente, al escuchar esos _«Se mía… »_ , recordó esos ojos verdes después de ese primer beso acompañado por una ligera capa de whisky costoso. Deslizó sus manos por esa espalda, hasta llegar a la nunca entre esa cabellera negra, porque ahora quería ver ese verde, quería verlo mientras se entregaba ante su cuerpo tonificado y húmedo como el suyo.

Pasó sus manos alrededor de ese rostro enrojecido, porque esa morena se dejaba manipular por esas manos que empezaba adorar. Ambas conectaron visualmente, ese verde a ese marrón, ese marrón a ese verde. Rosando la punta de sus narices, percibiendo las respiraciones agitadas en los labios, ambas se veían y se apreciaban esos gestos en medio de una batalla de sensaciones húmedas y sudor corporal que, mojó esos mechones que se encontraban cerca de sus rostros

Esos muslos se movían entre esas piernas que no querían soltarse en ningún momento. Hermione besó ligeramente esos labios que solo estaba a unos milímetros de distancia, quería sentirla, quería sentirla por completo como Pansy lo hizo en ella, quería sentir esa sensación de humedad que percibía como resbalaba lentamente entre sus piernas y los muslo de aquella por medio de ese flote perfecto que, sus pulsaciones se disparaban en segundos mediante avanzaba esos esfuerzos físicos acompañados de gemidos rotundamente placenteros

—Ahhh…. Herms… — soltó esa chica de labios emigrantes con aroma a frambuesas frescas, apretando sus ojos, porque se aferró más el cuerpo de su castaña. Su pecho se desbocó, subiendo sus manos por alrededor del rostro de ella, sus muslos se movían a la par, disfrutando de ese mismo rose, se arqueó al sentir como la yemas de los dedos de su castaña se filtraban por su entre pierna y llegaban a su intimidad, tocando ligeramente alrededor de sus pliegues y hundiéndose de esa humedad, adentrándose lentamente sin dejar de moverse, como si esas mismas embestidas los impulsaban para adentrarse

—Ahhh… Joder… —

—Solo tuya... Pans… —

Con una libre y total autorización, porque la castaña se apropiada de ese interior sensible humedecido, después de acariciar sus pliegues delicados se adentró con movimientos circulares y despacio, explorando esa dimensión que posiblemente contenía un sabor cálido y único. La dueña de ese cuerpo moreno se arqueó una ves mas frunciendo sus ojos, disfrutando como esa extremidades conquistaban su cuerpo, frotándose al mismo tiempo sobre sus muslos, dejándose ir por ese tacto que ejercía su castaña y que añoraba con todas sus fuerzas. Dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella solo por sentirla como lo estaba haciendo ahora, se entregaba ante su castaña y nadie más, soltaba su cuerpo a esas manos suaves y delicadas que le acariciaron el mentón en el bar, que le acariciaron las mejillas, las mismas que diseccionó su rostro para verle directamente a ese marrón resplandeciente

Se entregó y se dejó ir en esas manos, junto con esas piernas que la sujetaban con fuerzas débiles, apretó sus manos en la alfombra alrededor de la cabeza de su castaña, se movió un poco más en su cuerpo percibiendo como esa explosión interior llegaba por su vientre y se resbalaba hasta ser expulsado entre sus piernas, bajó esa humedad que lo distinguía más que nada. Aquella esa sensación hizo que se detuvieran en unos segundos seguido de un _«Herms… Joder…»_ , porque aquello eran inconfundible y su cuerpo reaccionaba con pulsaciones agitadas, su pecho desbocado, se tensó apretando sus puños en esa alfombra, soltando gemidos más agudos sin poder fruncir sus labios, mientras que su castaña pasó una de sus manos por su cuello humedecido y admiraba su cara de placer con una sonrisa soñadora.

Se dejó caer lentamente y con cierto cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su castaña para recobrar su respiración y dejando como esa sensación dominante dejaba rastro poco a poco desde su pecho hasta su intimidad, aflojando sus piernas entre las de ella, escondiendo su rostro en ese cuello y esos bucles con ese aroma tan peculiar, tan suyo, que se volvió su favorito enseguida.

La abrazó con las manos asomándose por los hombros torneados entre esa cabellera negra, al mismo tiempo recobrando el ritmo normal de su frecuencia cardíaca, disfrutando en uno de sus oídos el sonido de esa respiración que se restablecía poco a poco, sentía como entre sus senos, ese pecho latía fuerte, al igual que ella, respiró profundamente su aroma corporal, ese aroma fresco, tan suyo, ahora la frambuesa se volvería su fruta favorita. Se abrazó más ese cuerpo moreno, húmedo, cálido que ardía como el suyo, que se fundía mientras se relajaba, movía sus piernas entre las de ella para acariciarlas. No quería separase de ese cuerpo que yacía sobre el suyo. Quería seguir fundiéndose en él y aseguraba que aquella también pensaba lo mismo.

 _«Quiero ser tuya… »_

Fue un susurró que se escuchó entre los labios de alguna de las dos, desconociendo a quien pertenecía, quizá porque las fuerzas de ambas habían bajado a cero, sin la posibilidad mínima de levantarse, o tal vez por que ninguna quería hacerlo realmente.

En un solo movimiento, Hermione estiró uno de sus brazos hacia el borde de una manta que colgaba en uno de los sofás por donde se encontraban, aquella manta de color rojo oscuro que resaltaba unas letras doradas, poco visibles que decía " _Gryffindor Quidditch Team"._ Era suficiente para las dos, proporcionaba calor cómodo y protección, se acercó mas al cuerpo de Pansy, rodeando sus brazos por esa cintura, colocando su cabeza en ese pecho al mismo tiempo escuchando sus latidos, mientras ella colocaba mejor la manta sobre sus cuerpos, para después deslizar sus manos por debajo de esta y acariciar suavemente esa espalda, correspondiendo de ese abrazo, hundiendo la punta de su nariz en esos bucles junto con ese aroma en particular, entrelazando las piernas para mezclarse en ambas.

Poco a poco, la chimenea se fue apagando sus brasas lentamente por como pasaban las horas que restaban de la madrugada.

A pesar de todo... no puedes escapar de un nuevo amanecer aunque utilizaras la mejor magia avanzada del mundo para quedarte en ese mismo momento único.

Estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, al mismo tiempo admirando con sus ojos verdes, aquellos gestos con ese rostro adormecido que pertenecía a esa mujer que seguía a su lado, disfrutando de ese sueño tan placentero. Porque no perdía ningún detalle, ni el más mínimo. Había disfrutado el ver su rostro entre los destellos de luz de las brasas, las caricias y besos que se intercambiaron en la noche, y ahora admiraba ese estado ausente que se mostraba muy atrayente a decir verdad. No quería pensar cual seguirá la siguiente reacción de Hermione tras lo sucedido, no estaba segura al cien por ciento lo que seguía después. Temió unos segundos pero se contuvo a permanecer a su lado, vigilando su sueño. Pasó sigilosamente su mano libre para retirar un bucle que caía sobre una de sus mejillas, la acomodó sutilmente detrás de la oreja. Esbozó una sonrisa curiosa al ver como su ceño fruncía ligeramente y poco a poco esos ojos marrones se empezaron abrir lentamente moviéndose despacio, subió sus manos para frotarse los parpados para quitar esa pesadez.

Porque sí, había dormido tras ese casación físico aplicado durante un determinado tiempo sin límite. Aquello fue algo jamás espero en ningún momento de su vida. Lo único que había recordado antes de desconectarse por completo fue abrazar a Pansy, mientras respiraba su olor corporal. Lo primero que sintió fue unos ligeros dolores en sus muslos y piernas, quizá por ese ejercicio que retomó bruscamente. Despertó frotándose los ojos, recuperando sus últimos recuerdos. Poco a poco se daba cuenta que ya era de mañana, porque débilmente escuchaba el tráfico que solía retomar ese ruido citadino a muy temprana hora del día. Primero se estiró un poco acurrucándose más debajo esa manta cálida, quizá podía seguir durmiendo, pero de pronto recordó bruscamente que tenía una responsabilidad de cuál debía cumplir

—¡Dios!, ¿Qué hora es?— inquirió incorporándose hacia delante sujetando el borde la manta a la altura de su pecho, mirando a su alrededor solo para comprobar que ya era de mañana.

—Amm… son como las siente— musito con una tranquilidad, como si el tiempo no fuera tan importante como aquella, permaneció en su misma posición, alzando sus cejas expectante ante esa reacción tan sorpresiva —Oye… estaba pensando que podíamos…

—¡Carajo! No puedo llegar tarde— exclamó Hermione precipitada, levantándose por fin de esa alfombra, dejando la manta ahí mismo, rápidamente avanzó hacia el sofá donde se encontraba toda la ropa esparcida de la noche anterior. Se puso su blusa blanca holgada que caiga hasta parte de sus muslos, para empezar a ordenar las prendas, además de cubrirse débilmente ante esos ojos verdes.

Pansy se levantó cubriéndose con la manta alrededor de su cuerpo mientras admiraba como ella recogía las prendas esparcidas por el sofá y las comenzaba ordenar, como su fuera un pequeño brote de obsesivo-compulsivo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco desplazada al ignorar su débil propuesta, pero de cierta forma le gustaba verla en modo responsable que al parecer aún conservaba. Bajó la vista a sus pies por qué sintió una pequeña incomodidad, sonrió de lado al ver que era el sujetador que había retirado de ese cuerpo hace unas horas, se agachó para recogerlo aprovechando que Hermione ignoraba su presencia

Aseguraba que había escuchado un _«Estaba pensando que podíamos… »_ proveniente de Pansy mientras se levantaba rápidamente con la presión de su puntualidad y quizá también un poco de temor que en cualquier momento llegara a bajar Ginny por las escaleras. No le daba miedo o vergüenza que la descubriera con una ex-Slytherin, sino temía porque se diera cuenta que tuvo sexo en la alfombra que acababan de comprar, había un cierto pacto de por medio sobre follar en él y un cierto cogido sobre encuentros casuales sin aviso previo. Que eso sería un sacrilegio.

No pudo evitar sentir como un hueco en el estómago al momento de ver que la misma chica de ojos vedes que le profeso una confesión con olor a whisky en un bar, además de follar increíblemente alucinante, seguía parada ahí mismo. Al parecer se había quedado de lo que restaba de la madrugada entre sus brazos y tal vez apreció el verla dormir. Pensó de manera culposa que, a lo mejor al despertar ella no estaría y que la odiaría aun determinado tiempo, pero… simplemente se quedó ahí cuando despertó por fin.

—Perdona…— dijo girándose con sus prendas dobladas en sus brazos, mirando como ella seguía cubierta con la manta, de pie ante esa chimenea —¿Qué ibas a decirme? — inquirió frunciendo sus labios esperando no haberla lastimado en ningún momento de su arranque

—Amm…— mordió su labios inferior con un gesto inseguro, porque al ver la prisa que traía, era posiblemente que su idea era una mala idea, además la situación en la que se encontraba era muy diferente a la suya, pero no pudo negarse a responder — Solo te iba a preguntar si podíamos desayudar pero…— se encogió de hombros respondiéndose a sí misma

—Lo siento, lo siento…— musito Hermione frunciendo sus labios omitiendo una sonrisa gratificante, por en ese mismo instante al escucharla, su estómago se encogió, pasó una de sus manos por el puente de la nariz —Yo… no puedo llegar tarde a mi trabajo— alegó sintiendo incomodidad esas palabras —Perdón…— musito ofreciéndole sus pantalones y su playera doblada

Lo único que pudo hacer era fruncir sus labios para omitir una sonrisa amplia ante escuchar sus disculpas, disculpas que tenía un tono verdadero. Asintió ante esa excusa porque lo entendía y estaba segura que eso pasaría. _«Está bien…»_ musito agarrando sus prendas, para empezar a vestirse. No dejaba de querer sonreír porque muy dentro de sí, era divertido verla de esa forma. Se colocó su playera rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse sus pantalones mientras veía como su castaña terminaba de acomodar las prendas restantes, sonrió de lado al notar que buscaba con la mirada algo que le hacia falta

—No deberías presionarte mucho con tu asistencia, ¿sabes?— sugirió escuchándose un poco arrogante, pero con un tono divertido, tras una sonrisa ligera. Se terminaba por abotonar sus pantalones

—Tengo trabajo, tengo que cumplir, no es como en el colegio— respondió girándose de nuevo a ella, apreciando que se veía igual de inalcanzable por las mañanas, a pesar de su cabellera ligeramente alborotada. Sostenía sus ropas entre sus brazos, extrañada que le faltaba una prenda interior. Se inquietó enseguida porque ahora debía de decirle algo que no sabía cómo lo iba tomar, según sus cálculos solo tenían como diez minutos en desocupar la sala —Escucha…— mencionó, frunciendo sus labios al ver como esos ojos verdes conectaron los suyos, provocando que su estómago se encogiera de nuevo —Amm… Emm…tú… — titubeo porque no sabía con exactitud como dirigirse ante ella, a pesar que anoche fue de puta madre

—Pansy…— afirmó al notar esa indecisión en cómo llamarla. Le regaló una sonrisa para apaciguar esos nervios, sin perder ese contacto visual en el que realmente estaba interesada.

—Pansy— repitió aflojando sus hombros, dejando esos nervios a un lado, carraspeo queriendo escucharse formal, pero se veía insegura aún — Escucha… Tengo que subir para arreglarme, y… no me lo tomes a mal pero… no vivo sola. Así que…

—Ya sé. Quieres que me vaya antes que me vea tu compañera de piso— acertó frunciendo de nuevo sus labios, con sus mejillas contraídas. Omitiendo una leve sonrisa junto un gesto diciéndole sin palabras « _Esta bien, Herms… lo entiendo»_

—Si… No quiero que pienses que… estoy desechándote o algo así…—se excusó de nuevo, sintiendo ese hueco en el pecho porque le quería decir todo lo contrario. Se odio porque tenía ese impulso de mandar al carajo ese puesto en el Ministerio, pero no podía —Créeme…—musito

—Lo entiendo, supongo que tienen un especie código de compañeras de piso, no te preocupes— alegó con seguridad encogiéndose de hombros, sostenido su chaqueta clásica entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo ocultando tras de este ese sostén ajeno. Siguió mirando como esa castaña suspiró con cierto anhelo y se giró de nuevo para doblar esa manta cálida que se había quedado en un sofá —Insisto, no deberías preocuparte por tu asistencia— sugirió con una sonrisa de lado—Puede que… tal vez ni a la Ministra se moleste por tu falta— susurró

—Solo lo dices porque… no trabajas en el Ministerio— respondió volviéndose ante ella, y al mismo tiempo buscando con la mirada su prenda íntima faltante —Tengo que… tengo que….— titubeó de nuevo porque no sabía cómo decirle que debía seguir con sus planes sin que pareciera que la estuviera corriendo de su piso

—Ya me voy, no te presiones— acertó de nuevo con una sonría curiosa al ver como se ponía en ese estado de presión, inseguro. Se acercó a ella mostrando su mano que sostenía esa prenda íntima que empezaba a dar por perdida —Toma…, aunque tal vez… quisieras regalármelo como un recuerdo o... una excusa para volver… a…. verte—

—Gracias— susurró sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Porque quizá todo el tiempo ella siempre estuvo guardando su sujetador. Además de escuchar esa insinuación sobre volverla a ver, fue un detonante que la hizo soltar una sonrisa. Algo en ella brotó enseguida porque a pesar de la sugerencia de quedarse con su prenda, todavía tenía intenciones de volver a verse _« Amm…»_ suspiró en buscar una respuesta tan obvia que lo más probable era que se refleja en sus ojos marrones ante esos verdes, pero solo entré abrió la boca cuando escuchó un _«Herms… ¿ya despertaste?... Llegaras tarde»_ proveniente de las escaleras, anunciando su amiga pelirroja ya se había levantado y que se dirigía a su habitación para despertarla para usar el baño como todas las mañanas

—Yo te llamo… ¿vale? — soltó con inseguridad, notando como Pansy recogía su calzado, así que empezó a caminar con ella para acompañarla hasta la puerta del departamento, después de todo aún mostraba algo de modales.

Esperaba que no mal interpretara la situación, pero se tranquilizó un poco porque al parecer ella se mostraba divertida. Solamente asintió en su propuesta casi insegura, y salió por la puerta seguido de un _«Esperaré… »_ con una última mirada verde y esa sonrisa de lado que eran sus mejores gestos. Frunció sus labios frustrada ante no poder cambiar la situación y sobre todo, trató de no maldecir a Ginny, a su mejor amiga de años que había despertado y aturdido su consiente ante una persona que comenzaba a importarle, y quizá mostrar un lado en su perfil que podía ser único de presenciar. Lastimosamente se sintió culpable después de que se fue, y de mala gana terminó por bañarse y arreglarse para al siguiente día en su trabajo en el Ministerio.

 _«Se mía… solo mía…»_

 _«Solo tuya… Pans …»_

Esas palabras con gemidos de trasfondo, la siguieron retumbando en sus pensamientos. Tal vez quería saber que tan de verdad contenían, Y… ¿porque rayos cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía como imbécil?. No lo sabía pero le estaba gustando de todas formas. Penas empezaba a procesar aquella noche enfrente a su chimenea, marcando esa alfombra que ahora, la miraría distinto y que muy seguro Ginny la mataría después de confesar lo sucedido. Pero en verdad… lo disfrutó, aunque lo increíble es que haya sido con una persona menos esperada.

Aprovechando que se encontraba sola en su cubículo y que el resto de sus compañeros estaban ausentes, empezó recapitular todos sus años en el castillo, sobre todo en las situaciones donde había visto a Pansy Parkinson. Comenzó a prestar más atención a sus recuerdos, a detalles que a lo mejor ignoró en su momento, como por ejemplo… la forma en que solía molestarla con esa intensión que desconocía y de esas veces que le presumía cuando sacaba un excelente en clase donde ella fallaba. Ahora, posiblemente deducía que todos esos actos suyos eran para llamar su atención, o tal vez frustración en no saber cómo poder acercarse.

Era posible, pero desafortunadamente en ese tiempo, ella se encontraba una situación que acaparó toda su atención ante esos ojos verdes. Porque sus últimos años en el castillo, más la graduación, sumando dos años que se dio por sabáticos para irse París, persiguiendo y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo una relación con esa rubia frívola, con esa veela estúpidamente sexy que, al final de cuentas las dos se percataron que no se pertenecían como tanto alegaban desde el principio

Y es que fue una relación de años, que le pudo costar la amistad en la familia Weasley, pero que al final de cuentas hubo paz gracias a Bill y su homosexualidad. Aquel final de esa relación fue esperado, porque concluyó en París, en la casa de los Delacour, en su cumpleaños precisamente, solo a esa rubia le basto decir _«Creo que esto no esa funcionando, ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso,_ _no?...»_ para que todo eclipsara de golpe.Y tenía toda la razón, ya no funcionaban tras varios intentos y esfuerzos desinteresados de ambas partes, difíciles de admitir.

Así que simplemente lo dejó todo atrás y regresó a Londres.

Ahora… sus pensamientos estaban en aquella morena de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa de lado que te derretía, te intimidaba pero que al mismo tiempo no podías dejar de apreciar. Y lo curioso sobre todo es que fue su peor enemiga durante sus años de escuela, pero a estas alturas su perspectiva estaba cambiando a una chica que quiso llamar su atención en el castillo. Quizá ella siempre estuvo ahí… pero nunca lo vio hasta ahora. En ese bar solitario, con un whisky en las rocas como invitación, y una hipotética propuesta que terminó siendo testigo la alfombra de su departamento.

—Hermione… Hermione ¿estas ocupada? — interrumpió dudoso Michael Corner, parándose enfrente de su cubículo que llegaba por la barbilla, frunció el ceño al notar que seguía enfrascada e inmóvil, así que estiró una de sus manos a su rostro para llamar su atención —Herms…—

—Disculpa… ¿Qué pasa Mike?— respondió poniendo una de sus manos por el puente de su nariz, saliendo de sus pensamientos, para después mirarle de frente

—Siento interrumpirte pero…— suspiró colocando en el borde del cubículo una carpeta gruesa de piel que sobresalían pergaminos apilados, un paquete aproximadamente de cien o más —Necesito que le entregues esto a la Ministra— explicó dejando caer el paquete en su escritorio tras un sonido opaco

—¿Yo? — reaccionó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño casi indignada al ver el paquete — Pero si… tú eres el encargado de su documentación, eres… su subordinado— señaló

—Mensajero— corrigió su compañero rodando sus ojos cansado de escuchar ese término, soltó un suspiro agotador —Y sí, tú. Tienes que dejar esto en su despacho. No es porque yo quiera, solo me ordenaron específicamente que fueras tú. Ya sabes... ordenes de allá de arriba—concluyó con una mueca en sus labios desliándose de ese pequeño labor.

—Bien…— gruñó frunciendo sus labios, rodando sus ojos incomoda.

Primer fastidio del día tras unas horas de su llegada a su cubículo. Debía ordenar unos pergaminos sobre unos casos de criaturas mágicas indefensas, pero ahora tenía dejarlo a un lado para ocuparse de ese deber tedioso y sin sentido alguno que, para nada era de su área asignada, pero debía cumplirlo porque la _"Imbécil Ministra"_ le gustaba que le llevaran sus documentos personalmente. Y ahora le tocaba a ella dejarlos.

Tenía una mala gana en sostener esa gran carpeta entre sus brazos con los pergaminos ordenados por fecha, sello y títulos, gracias a los consejos de Mike.

Pero eso no cambiaba que no se encontraba de humor, ni amino, ni tolerancia suficiente para mostrarse amable y simpática ante una posiblemente anciana amargada _«Imbécil Ministra…»_ musito mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo de su departamento para ir hacia los ascensores de compuertas con dos hojas de rejas doradas, con la gran insignia de Ministerio de Magia en medió. Sosteniendo esa gran carpeta mientras miraba atenta hacia la campanilla que , en cualquier momento se escucharía anunciando que había llegado la cabina

Recordó de pronto las palabras de Ginny _«Si quiera…tú ¿Has visto a la primer Ministra? Para que asegures que en verdad es una imbécil…»_ Claro que era una imbécil, aunque verla sería algo jodidamente épico solo darse la razón. Frustrante, y con cierta inseguridad sintió de solo recordar que se quejó ayer de ella en su cubículo, quizá se esparció la voz sobre que la llamaba _"Imbécil Minsitra"_ y tal vez por eso Mike le dio sus documentos _,_ automáticamente se sintió en sus momentos de rumores en el castillo.

Al escuchar el toque de la campanilla del ascensor, se apartó de sus pensamientos, carraspeo y comenzó a adentrarse al transporte al mismo tiempo que un grupo de empleados salía de este, por cierto no eran nada educados para utilizarlo, poco les importaba chocar con el resto. Cuando se adentró, un empleado con su portafolio golpeó uno de sus brazos provocando que la gran carpeta resbalara y cayera al piso esparciendo los pergaminos al suelo del ascensor _«Gracias…»_ gruñó sarcástica y de mala gana, poniéndose propiamente en cuclillas para empezar recogerlos y meterlos en la gran carpeta, frunciendo sus labios, esta vez ni los gemidos alucinantes de Pansy la distraían.

Solo escuchó a sus espaldas como las rejas de compuertas se cerraban, sonaba la campanilla anunciando que se movería al siguiente piso. Poco le importó la dirección, solo quería terminar de recoger los pergaminos del suelo antes que se ensuciaran, daba por completo perdido en ordenarlos delicada y detalladamente como lo hizo Mike. Fruncía sus labios acomodando cada pergamino, cuando escuchó y sintió como el ascensor se detuvo.

 _«Es… solo un deber…»_ pensaba como mantra y canalizar su mal humor, sopló en uno de sus bucles rebeldes que se situaba por su rostro. Las compuertas se abrieron haciendo sonar de nuevo la campanilla, ella permaneció en su posición sin importarle si la fueran a empujar. Solo escuchó como par de tacones se adentraban al ascensor y nadie más, para después las compuertas se volvieron a cerrar. Agarró los últimos pergaminos percatándose que estaban cerca de ese par de zapatillas lustrosas negras, de tacón alto. Parecían ser muy lujosas hasta para ella, solo alzó sus cejas metiendo los últimos pergaminos, pero una mano ajena recogió el ultimo documento

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — inquirió aquella mujer morena con una atuendo elegante propio, pero que al mismo tiempo resaltaba su atractivo, sobre todo esos ojos verdes. Ofreciéndole ese último pergamino —Toma…—

—Que… ¿Qué haces aquí…?— reaccionó sorprendida Hermione entre abriendo sus labios sostenido esa gran carpeta a su pecho, levantándose al mismo tiempo admirándola teniéndola a unos pasos enfrente —Gracias…— musito tomando ese pergamino y bajando la vista algo avergonzada

—De nada…— susurró mirando ese marrón y esas mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo con añoranza. Miró hacia el ascensor al percatarse que estaban a punto de llegar al último piso, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione, se paró de espaldas hacia las compuertas con una sonrisa de lado —Digamos… que necesito saber…— suspiró encontrándose de nuevo a ese marrón que tenía ese gestó asombrado y expectante — ¿Si… me llamaras?, ¿si… volveremos a vernos?— curioseo soltado una risa ligera

—Pans…— titubeo apenas procesando el verla ahí mismo, insistiendo con un vestuario formal y atractivo, que hacia contraste con la imagen que tenía sobre ayer en el bar. Pero ahora… parecía una mujer totalmente diferente, se veía alguien muy importante, además su estómago se encogió el solo saber que seguía buscándola —Yo… estoy... pensando en esa posibilidad—

—¿Segura? Porque... puede que tal vez... secuestre tu sujetador como una garantía— supuso con insinuación, mordiendo su labio inferior, apreciando como de nuevo ese marrón sonreía ante su elocuencia

—Oye… no creo que sea necesario lo hagas, porque…— suspiró aflojando sus hombros, frunciendo sus labios para omitir una sonrisa y una calidez que crecía en su pecho ante esas palabras que estaban a punto de confesar

—Porque… ¿Qué? — inquirió

—Porque…— reafirmó mirando ese verde inspirador —Porque… realmente me encantaría en volver a verte— confesó sintiendo como sus mejillas se contraían y soltaban una sonrisa placentera ante ella, apretaba con sus brazos ese paquete pergaminos debido a sus pulsaciones disparadas al ver que también ella sonreía de la misma forma.

—Eso quería escuchar— suspiró con ese tono de arrogancia que a veces se asomaba sin poderlo evitar si quiera, pero esta vez no pudo porque se sintió triunfante el saber que esa añoranza de volverse a ver era mutuo

—Presumida— señaló Hermione frunciendo sus labios, ladeando su cabeza admirándola una vez más, en ese momento sentía unos impulsos sobre querer acercarse más a ella y quizá besar esos labios suaves con sabor único y que ahora brillaban por su labial. Se veían deliciosos y delicados. Mordió su labio inferior, tal ves pedirle un beso fugaz no estaría mal —Pans…

—Dime…— susurró al escuchar su nombramiento corto, que no le molestaba porque mientras ella lo dijera entre sus labios, le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago y eso le estaba fascinando, jamás se cansaría de escucharlo

Solo entre abrió sus labios para pedirlo, pedir ese beso antes de salir de que se viaje fugaz en el ascensor que, sabía que acabaría en segundos, musito apenas un _«Quiero…»_ cuando el transporte se detuvo y campanilla se escuchó enseguida. Habían llegado al último piso en dirección hacia el despacho de la primer Ministra. Fue como si ella despertara de ese lapso de sueño encantador, pero antes que avanzara hacia las compuertas, Pansy no se movió de en medio de ellas y a sus espaldas, tiró la palanca de Stop, inmovilizando todo el ascensor automáticamente

Hermione la miró de forma sorpresiva sin omitir esa sonrisa divertida ante esa pequeña hazaña, esa prepotencia que tuvo para detenerla ahí mismo. Lo sintió algo familiar, como si ciertas partes de su yo anterior seguían ahí y lo estaba demostrando de poco a poco

—Besarte— acertó aquella de ojos verdes en ese marrón, con una sonrisa de lado tan suyo —Quieres besarme— aseguró ladeando su cabeza curiosa

—Quiero…— suspiró la castaña mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, odiando cada vez más a la _Imbécil Ministra_ , porque aún no se despegaba del todo de su sentido de responsabilidad —Pero no debo hacer esperar a la…

—No te preocupes por ella— intervino acercándose un poco más hasta quedar enfrente totalmente suyo, sin perder ese contacto visual que tanto le gustaba, escuchándose con su total seguridad ante esas palabras

—Pero Pans…— titubeo de nuevo, nervios tal vez por tener esa mujer de ojos verdes rosando la punta de la nariz con la suya, robando el aliento ahí mismo , respirando de nuevo ese olor a frambuesas frescas, embriagando y nublando lo que restaba de su sentido común, pero es que esa presencia también le proporcionaba cierta confianza

—Creemé— susurró perdiéndose en ese marrón, asegurando con todas sus fuerzas interiores. Deslizó sus manos hacia esa carpeta gruesa para retirarla de ese cuerpo que añoraba en ser suyo de nuevo —No creo que le importe… a la Ministra tu retraso — aseguró lo suficiente para dejarla caer en sus pies provocando un golpe seco en el piso, apreciando como su castaña estaba impresionada de sus acciones —Bésame…— musito pidiendo, juntando finalmente ambas frentes, respirando de nuevo ese aroma a miel con almendras

Solo bastó un suspiro como respuesta, porque tenía esos labios a unos milímetros y pedían ser besados. Se dejó ir, se dejó por esas palabras y esa seguridad ante lo que decía sobre ese deber sin sentido alguno. Quería que esos labios fueran suyos, realmente estaba deseando que fueran suyos, porque sintió como su boca se derritió de solo ver esos labios carnosos.

 _« Si… solo quiero ser tuya…»_

Pansy pasó sus manos delicadamente por el cuello de su castaña, con sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación húmeda, cálida y suave entre sus labios, gozando de ese tacto que sería solo suyo, debía ser solo suyo y de nadie más. Al igual como quería Hermione, al sentir de nuevo ese sabor especial entre la textura de sus labios, besándolos, moviéndose lentamente entre ellos, provocando una sensación cálida que crecía en su pecho, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que esto no terminaría. Subió sus manos por la espalda de su morena para sentirla mas cerca, sentirla quizá suya como deseaba serlo también para ella, dejándose acariciar por esa manos cálidas situadas en su cuello entre sus bucles.

Ambas partes deseaban que ese beso marcara algo diferente y así fue.

Porque a ninguna le importó estar en ese ascensor detenido, con a luz de la cabina alumbrando alrededor y al mismo tiempo ese amplio pasillo oscuro que se veía sin ningún fin.

Para este momento, a la misma _Imbécil Minsitra_ … realmente no le importaba el retraso de ella.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Y espero que sea de agrado._

 _Personalmente es la primera vez que me enfoque más en Hermione que en Pansy._

 _Anyway..._

 _Si les gustó, comentarios, opiniones, ect , son bien recibidos._

 _Saludos._


End file.
